rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Azul Puro
Azul is a magical being who had once been a boy that drowned in the Amazon, and was taken under Undine as her 'consort', although he himself would describe his position as more of her butler. After being taken as one of Undine's, he was found to be quite gifted with a group of magical artifacts he'd been gifted if he was to act as Undine's partner. He is role-played by Orion's Dagger. History Azul was born to a rich family in an area of Central America. On his seventeenth birthdays his father had decided to take him on a year-long expedition to the Amazon Rain forest in Brazil, and after several days of insects, flowers, and caution, they stopped at a local village for a time. Azul made several friends in the village and they had quite a bit of fun while they were there. However, one of those times, the pet monkey of one of the younger boys fell and was washed in by the river; frightened, the owner of the monkey leapt in after it. Being a strong swimmer, Azul quickly followed after to save him. After the great struggle through the water to save the boy, just after bringing him to shore, Azul fell back in from exhaustion. When news of this spread, the entire village and expedition team mourned the loss. The elemental Undine found him tumbling through the murky waters. She had been disguised, playing in the village for some time. She had personally watched his sacrifice in shock, and she decided to make him hers. She breathed new life into him, selfishly changing him into a unique existence of the rivers, snatching him away from death only to take him further away from his previous life. After time he finally gave into her constant apologies and currently serves under her. Appearance Azul has brown hair that's dark enough that its more often than mistaken to be black. His skin is naturally tanned, and his eyes are a strange copper color, flecked with bits of brown. He wears a variety of button up shirts, ranging within different shades of blue, green, and white, and he wears black pants and shoes. Seven fishhooks hang from his right pocket, attached to gleaming silver wires that wrap around his body underneath his shirt. He has a strangely warped ring on his left hand and carries a spear on his back that has a strong wooden shaft and a spearhead that is long and seems to have a triangular slit on one side. Personality Azul is hard-working and cares about his friends and family deeply. He loves to have fun, and is willing to break the rules to do so. After working for Undine for a while he has become a bit more professional, and he's quite modest about his own abilities. Abilities Due to his nature after being changed into a River Soul by Undine, Azul can both breathe underwater as well as move through it as though he were flying. However, seeing as he's a completely new type of spirit, there's a chance he has some abilities that lay dormant due to the fact that he doesn't know how to use them. This being as it is, Undine gave him some artifacts to protect himself with. He turned out to be quite gifted with the artifacts and decided to protect Undine instead of himself, deciding to be her bodyguard and fight in her stead. First, he has a set of seven fishhooks. Each one is unique and finely crafted, as well as attached to individual silver wires that seem to be able to stretch for great distances. He has them wrapped around his torso, and uses the hooks as a weapon, he can move them freely around without even a thought, as though they were an extension of his body. Secondly he has a long spear. The shaft of the spear is made of wood that is impossibly strong, topped by a cruel metal spearhead. The spearhead itself is notched on one side. He uses the spear as a melee weapon, as well as using the spears own ability to catch water in a ball at the tip, and then throw it at high speeds at the enemy. Finally he has a silver ring, warped in strange patterns and shapes, that he wears on his left hand. The ring is proof of him being Undine's, as well as storing a large amount of water inside it. When filled the ring glows with a bright blue on the engravings. He can release water from the ring in an area from a single point to a stream of water as wide as his arm, shooting forward with several tons of metric force. Likes and Dislikes Likes Animals, Pop Music, Comedy, Dogs, Swimming, Soccer, and Salads. Dislikes Cats, Peppers, Cherries, Marshmallows in Hot Chocolate, and Wool Clothing. Relationships [[Undine|'Undine']] -The one who brought Azul back after he drowned. He is her consort or partner, but he feels more like he's been given the role as a butler. However, to repay her back for saving his life, he decided to fight in her stead as her bodyguard, which seems to annoy her for some reason. [[Gill|'Gill']] - A bother. He protects Undine from the fin-folk's advances, but is rather concerned that Gill has the wrong idea about Azul's relationship with Undine. Miscellaneous Blood Type: A Birthday: February 1 Zodiac: Aquarius Trivia * Azul Puro is originally a character made by the user Orion's Dagger on the Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction Wiki. There he was a drastically different being known as Drippet before being polished and placed on the Rise of the Guardians Role Play Wiki. * Azul Puro's name is Spanish meaning "Pure Blue". Category:Males Category:No Center Category:Good Category:Teenagers Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Sea characters Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Servant